Violet’s Chicken Pox
by Princess Peacock7
Summary: Its Father’s Day but Violet comes down with chicken pox. Violet’s disapointed but Bob is happy. Late Father’s Day story. (Sorry) \ (ツ) /
1. The Chicken Pox

This Story is about Bob and Violet Parr. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Parr Residence 11:30: Violet has come down with a case of chicken pox. She was also sad because Tony couldn't take care of her while she was sick. She was also in a germ free-bubble because Edna Mode made for her since she got the chicken pox.

She was disappointed in herself because it was father's Day. She could have done something with Bob but instead she was stuck inside with the chicken pox. She was contagious to everyone except for Bob because he already had before.

"I hate the chicken pox." Violet said to her mother.

"I know sweetie but its just a childhood illness." Helen said.

"No one will take care of me. Not even you or Tony."

"That's true but your father will take care of you."

"Great. The one person in the family who I have nothing in common with has to take care of me." Violet says in a annoyed voice.

"What you don't we have nothing in common?" Bob said.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"So having superpowers, being supers, and having the same supersuit is nothing in common?"

"Not like that like you and Dash do a lot of things and we do nothing."

"Well maybe we can change that while your feeling better."

"Good. I'm taking Dash and Jack-Jack out to the supermarket. Take care of my daughter and Violet take care of your father. You two have fun."

"We will honey. We will." After the door closes Bob takes Vi out of the bubble and into the wonders of the world.

(Just Kidding The Wonders Of The World Is DEATH. I'm sorry.)

"Why did you take me out of the bubble Dad?" Violet asked her dad.

"So that way we can be together." Bob said.

She yawns and says "Okay Dad."

"Somone souds tired. You want to take a nap?"

"Sure Dad."

"Have a good nap honey."

"Thanks Dad."

He kisses his daughter on her forehead and she takes a long nap.

* * *

Parr Residence 2:30: Violet woke up from her nap she saw her father reading the newspaper.

"Hi sweetie. How was your nap?"

"It was good." Violet said.

She started scratching her chicken pox.

"Ah ah. What did I tell you about scratching?

"That if I scratch i'll get an infection."

"And you don't want that do you?"

"No Dad."

"Then don't scratch okay?"

"Okay Dad."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know something that can make me laugh."

"Okay. But first close your eyes."

"Why? Violet ask questionably."

"Just do it."

"Okay."

When Violet closed her eyes Bob said "Where's Violet? I can't find her anywhere."

Violet opened her eyes and said "Dad i'm right here."

"I can hear her but not see her."

"Dad!"

Bob turned around and said "There's Violet!" and picked her up and tickled her.

"DAD! HAHAHA! STOP! PLEASE! HAHAHA!" Violet said with each giggle coming out of her mouth.

"Only cause you said please. How was that for a laugh?"

"That did make me laugh. Thanks Dad."

"Your welcome hon."

Then the phone rang. Bob answered the phone and said "Hello?"

Hi honey how you and Violet doing?" Helen said to Bob.

He looked to Violet and she looked to him and said "Me and Violet are doing good."

Violet smiled at her father and he smiled back.

"That's good. I almost forgot to tell you me Dash, and Jack-Jack are going to be home late. Tell Vi that and I love her and feel better."

"Will do honey."

"I love you and Violet so much."

"We love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Who was that Dad?"

"It was your mother just checking in on us."

"Oh ok. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. Why would I be mad at you?" Bob said confused.

"Because i'm stuck with the chicken pox inside and you have to take care of me. On father's day. Plus I was gonna give this to you." Then Violet gave Bob a card she made for him.

Bob Parr

With the mask on your a hero

But with the mask off your a super dad

You've me through good and bad

Done so much for me

There's no way to express my love for you

When I was little we looked up to you

Still today I still looked up to you

You made a promise to never let me go

And when I grow to become successful heroes

I'll never forget the hero that lays in my heart

Dad

Happy Father's Day Dad

Bob looked at Violet with tears in his eyes.

"Violet. This is the best present you could ever give me. Sick or not i'll never be mad you. Sure father's day could be outside but inside taking care of you is the best present. You wanna know why?"

Violet sniffled and said "Why?"

"Because we can spend time together."

Violet smiled and said "Thanks Dad."

"Your welcome hon."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure. What?"

"Am I ugly?"

"No. Why would you say that?"

"Because some girls in my class are bullying me."

"What do they tell you?" Bob says concerned.

"Well they call me Loser ,Failure, (I'm sorry but this part of the story has curses.) Piece of S*it, B*h, and there is one girl in my class who calls me a copycat for having the same name. And they also called me a sl*t for being with Tony and they said I should die and break up with him because he doesn't deserve an ugly girl like me."

She chocked up on that last sentence and started crying. Bob held her in his arms and rocked her side to side while stroking her hair.

"Shh...shh...shh...shhh. Oh Violet don't cry. It doesn't matter what does girls say. Your not a copycat, a sl*t, or anything of those girls say.

Your beautiful just the way you are. You don't deserve to die because they just don't know how to react to your beauty. And Tony is very lucky to be with a girl who doesn't wear makeup or have the latest trend. What he has is the latest Violet Parr." he says wiping his daughter's tears away and putting a smile on her face.

"Thanks Dad. I needed that confidence boost."

"Your welcome and if those girls bother you again. Don't forget your dad is Mr. Incredible."

"I won't forget."

"How about we find something to eat?

"Can we have some ice cream?"

"Of course."

Bob brought out two spoons for the ice cream. After eating their ice cream they both watch Hell's Kitchen Final episode of Season 18.

"I can't believe it comes down to Mia and Ariel." Bob says.

"Right after 15 episodes and waiting we getting to see who wins."

Bob and Violet say in union "Its Ariel she's strong and competitive."

They both look at each other and laugh.

"I did not know that you and me have in common."

"And you said you take after your mother."

"Now I know where I get taste buds."

They both laugh and keep watching.

Time Skip To: 9:00

Parr Residence: 9:00: Bob and Violet finished Hell's Kitchen and now watching Master Chef not junior adult Master Chef. Then Helen came back with Dash and Jack-Jack sleeping in her arms.

"Were home." Helen says.

"How was your day without us?"

"It was good." Bob says.

"And how are you and your father getting along?"

"We were getting along fine."Violet said.

"Aww that's good. Its time for bed Vi."

"I'll bring her up to her room."

"Okay Goodnight Violet." As Helen says to her daughter as Bob carried her up to her room.

As Bob tucked her in she says to him "Dad i'm sorry if I said this morning we have nothing in common now. I know now we have a lot in common besides being a family of supers."

"Its okay honey." Bob said with a smile.

"Can you take care of me tomorrow?"

"I'll try but now you need your rest if you want to feel better."

"Okay Dad. Goodnight. I love you. And Happy Father's Day."

"I love you too. And thank you." He kissed his daughter goodnight and turned off the lights to her room.

To Be Continued (Maybe)*

* * *

I know this is a really late story for Father's Day but I did it. Yes I deleted the old Violet's Chicken Pox story for this. I just made some changes for father day. This will be a to be continued story...Maybe.


	2. A Day of Fun

This will maybe be the last chapter of this story. Enjoy.

Violet still had the chicken pox but Bob was still taking care of her and spending some more father and daughter time then before.

She heard a knock on the door and said "Come in."

"Hey Violet. How are the chicken pox?"

"It's alright."

"Just remember don't scratch. Okay?"

"Okay."

"So what do you want to do?"

"You didn't want me to worry? And we're running through our lives through some-?"

"Violet." Bob says stopping her.

"Yeah?"

"Wrong script."

Violet pulled out a script saying "The Incredibles." "Oh." she says silently.

"Do you have a copy of my script Erin?" (You May See the name Erin in the next few of my stories. Well Erin is me.)

"Yeah here you go." Erin says as she exchange scripts with Violet saying Violet's Chicken Pox: A Day Of Fun.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"To be honest I don't know."

"Well Dash is staying at a friend's house until your chicken pox are gone and Helen is with Jack-Jack doing hero work."

"How about we play an old game of mine?"

"And that game is?"

"Hide and seek."

Violet is a pro at hide and seek thanks to her powers. When she was little Bob thought he lost her.

"Are you sure you want to play that game in "parrt"icular?"

"Yes. You have to count to twenty."

"Alright. For you hon."

"One...Two...Three."

When Bob was counting Violet left her room to the living room. She hiding under a blanket under the couch.

"Dad won't ever find me." Violet thought to herself.

"Nineteen...Twenty. Ready or not Violet! Here I come!"

Bob looked everywhere where for her. He was about to give up and let her win until he heard a sneeze coming from the couch.

"Oh boy. Violet is so hard to find. Maybe I should give up." Bob said as he sat down on the couch.

Violet got from the blanket and saw Bob looking the other way with a face that he has given up. Before she could get up and leave Bob grabbed her and lifted her up and spinning her around.

"There's Violet!" Bob said and chuckled and gave her a great big bear hug.

Violet accepted the hug from Bob. She giggled and said "You found me. Now it's your turn to hide."

"Okay. Then you have to count to twenty too."

"Alrighty. One...Two...Three."

Bob went upstairs to hide in a secret passageway. But he had an idea.

"Eighteen...Nineteen...Twenty! Ready or not Dad! Here I come!"

Violet looked everywhere for Bob until she had and idea. She had to think like Bob. She went upstairs to his room. Once again she looked for him until she felt someone tickling her. She turned around to see no one there. Then again someone tickled her again. This time she will see if it was Bob.

"Aha! I found you! That was a good hiding spot."

"Alright. You found me. This is a secret passageway."

"To where?"

"I'll show you."

Bob and Violet turned around to see a secret garden inside the house.

"Wow. It's so beautiful." Violet said in awe.

"I haven't been inside it yet. You wanna discover it together?"

"Yeah."

"When they both open the gate they saw a little fountain that had a super on top of it. A lot of flowers, butterflies and a little pond that had little fishes and a frog.

"I never thought I say this but I hope this house doesn't get blown up."

"I hope so too."

After a while they stayed in the secret garden for a while until Violet's stomach started to growl.

"Dad."

"Yes hon?"

"I'm hungry."

"Maybe we can eat the fishes?"

"Dad! Don't hurt the little fishys."

"I'm just playing with you. Let's go."

Bob and Violet left the secret garden to eat.

"So what do you want to eat?"

"Something that won't hurt my stomach."

"Got it. How about some beef wellington?"

"No it's Raw!"

"I knew Hell's Kitchen was a good show to watch."

"Well I learn from the two best."

"Chicken Parmesan?"

"No. It's give me a stomachache."

"Spaghetti and meatballs?"

"Sure."

After Bob reheated the spaghetti and meatballs they both watch Hell's Kitchen. While they were eating Violet felt her food cold. Then she had an idea.

"Hey. Hey you come here." Violet said.

"Yes Chef." Bob said.

"Just touch it. Just touch it. It's cold."

"Sorry Chef. Won't happen again."

"Good. But can you please microwave it again? It is cold."

"Sure Vi."

A Few Hours Later

Violet had fell asleep in Bob's arms but he didn't care. He loves spending time with his daughter. Then Violet woke up and said "Hi Daddy."

"Hi Violet."

"How long have I been asleep for?"

"Oh for like four hours."

"Oh. Today was fun."

" It really was. You wanna go to bed?"

"Sure."

Bob carried Violet to bed and kissed her goodnight and said "Goodnight Violet. I love you."

Before he can leave Violet said "I love you too Dad."

Bob smiled and turned off the lights.

A Few Hours Later

Violet had woken up from a bad dream. She gets out of bed to get Bob.

"Dad... Dad... Dad wake up."

"What's wrong hon?" Bob said half awake.

"I had a bad dream."

"About?"

"You."

Bob gasps and takes Violet back to her room.

"Tell me about your dream."

"Well it starts off in dark room. You were mad at me and saying that you don't love and I should have abandon you." Violet said.

After she said her dream Bob looked at her in a surprise face and she broke out into tears. Bob held her in his arms and rocked her from side to side.

"Shh... shh... shh... shh. Violet. I would never abandon my own daughter. I made a promise that I would never let you go. I thank god everyday that he blessed me with such a incredible daughter like you."

After Bob said that he sung a lullaby to Violet.

**"Father And Daughter" Paul Simon**

If you leap awake in the mirror of a bad dream

And for a fraction of a second you can't remember where you are

Just open your window and follow your memory upstream

To the meadow in the mountain where we counted every falling star

I believe a light that shines on you will shine on you forever

And though I can't guarantee there's nothing scary hiding under your bed

I'm gonna stand guard like a postcard of a Golden Retriever

And never leave 'til I leave you with a sweet dream in your head

_[Chorus]_

I'm gonna watch you shine

Gonna watch you grow

Gonna paint a sign

So you'll always know

As long as one and one is two

There could never be a father

Who loved his daughter more than I love you

Trust your intuition

It's just like goin' fishin'

You cast your line and hope you get a bite

But you don't need to waste your time

Worryin' about the market place

Try to help the human race

Struggling to survive its harshest night

_[Chorus 2x]_

That lullaby send Violet right to sleep. Bob tucked her back in bed and said "Goodnight Violet. I love you so much. Don't ever forget that." Violet smiled and dreams happy thoughts of her and Bob throughout her life.

Once again to Be Continued (Maybe)


End file.
